<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break My Heart by DiamondintheRough76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667672">Break My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondintheRough76/pseuds/DiamondintheRough76'>DiamondintheRough76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>National November Write Month 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondintheRough76/pseuds/DiamondintheRough76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko is with his girlfriend, and you feel it like a stab to the chest. You just want him to be happy, and you know that’s not with her.</p><p>Kinda angsty but with a happy ending!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>National November Write Month 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Break My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Time zones screwed me over, so for record’s sake this is from the 21st.</p><p>I also should include that if you haven’t watched season three, this uses part of the transcript for an episode and that means spoilers, you have been warned! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ember island was awful. If Zuko and Mai snogged one more time, you were going to lose it. </p><p>You were happy that Zuko finally accepted why he was angry, but really? You knew they were together, Zuko was a stereotypical jealous boyfriend, but this excessive PDA from two teens with limited experience was, well, disgusting. </p><p>“Well, those were wonderful performances, everyone,” Azula scoffed. </p><p>“I guess you wouldn't understand, would you, Azula?” Zuko sighed, resting his arm around Mai’s shoulder. “Because you’re just so perfect.” He looked pissed. </p><p>“Well, yes, I guess you're right. I don't have sob stories like all of you. I could sit here and complain how our mom liked Zuko more than me, but I don't really care.” She stared into the fire bitterly and gave a humorless laugh. “My own mother thought I was a monster.”</p><p>Azula paused, smirking. “She was right, of course, but it still hurt.”</p><p>Zuko chuckled lightly, looking to Mai. You gagged. </p><p>“What Lo and Li said came true. The beach did help us learn about ourselves,” Ty Lee laughed, gently stroking a rock she’d picked up. “I feel all smoothed. I'll always remember this!”</p><p>You chuckled, trying to mask your annoyance. Ty Lee shot you a look, knowing you the best, but no one else seemed to notice. </p><p>“You know what would make this trip really memorable?” Azula sneered, standing. Everyone but Mai perked up. She began to lead the way. </p><p>Zuko followed quickly, tugging Mai along. Ty Lee pulled you up but held you back. </p><p>“You didn’t share,” she stated. “What’s wrong? Is it Zuko and Mai?” You looked at her with wide eyes. “I’ve seen how you’ve looked at him for years. I know you wanted to go with him when he was banished.”</p><p>You looked away, checking to see if the group was out of earshot. “It doesn’t matter now, he’ll never know how I feel. Mai is our friend, I should be happy for her.”</p><p>“Her aura is clouded and dull, she isn’t happy with him, even if she thinks she is. You’re doing her a favor, trust me.”</p><p>Azula called angrily back to you and you ran to keep up with her group. </p><p>———</p><p>After trashing Chan’s house, the five of you sat around a new fire. Well, the four of them sat around it. You stood back, watching Ty Lee compliment Azula and Zuko trying to spoil an increasingly annoyed Mai. </p><p>He stood up abruptly and stormed off into the tree line. Ty Lee flashed you a thumbs up and winked. You rolled your eyes and followed. </p><p>“Zuko?” you called quietly. </p><p>“What?” he snapped. You looked at him in hurt. </p><p>“Sorry,” he sighed. </p><p>“Problems with Mai?”</p><p>“You could say that,” he laughed dryly. “She’s a good match, she’s perfect for my honor, she’d make a good Fire Lady, a smart match.”</p><p>He was rambling now, and you shushed him quietly. “Is she what you want?”</p><p>“Yes,” he replied quickly. You felt your heart drop and turned away. “No,” he sighed. “I don’t know what to do. I just shut down with her. Her apathy makes me feel like I don’t have to care. It’s nice, but it’s not what I want.” He kicked a stone. </p><p>“Zuko, I’ve known you for so long: since Azula decided to take me, a servant, in because I bested her in a fight,” you smiled at that memory. “I know you want what’s best for the Nation, but if you’re not happy the where will they be?”</p><p>He looked up at you. “I don’t understand.”</p><p>“Mai is one of my best friends, but she’s not happy,” you cringed at your words. “She cares about you, but not in the way that you want a future Fire Lady to. She won’t step out of line or do anything inconvenient. You need someone who isn’t afraid to-“</p><p>“Someone like you?” he snapped. Your mouth closed with a crisp click of your teeth. “Are you trying to take over? Servant to Fire Lady?”</p><p>“Zuko, how could you say that? It breaks my heart that you could think that of me.”</p><p>“Why else would you be here now, after all this time?”</p><p>“Zuko!” you gasped. “You know me I-“</p><p>“No, apparently I don’t.” With that, he stormed back, pointedly kissing Mai deeply when you returned. Ty Lee shot you a confused look, but you’d failed. </p><p>———</p><p>Today was the day. The war had been over for years now, leaving Zuko the Fire Lord. </p><p>Today was the anniversary of his marriage, and you rushed about the kitchens preparing for his day. </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?” a voice called. You froze at realizing it was Zuko. </p><p>“I’m-“ he cut you off. </p><p>“Have one of the servants prepare breakfast. Today is our day,” he laughed, reaching for you. </p><p>He finally seemed happy, bending down to kiss you deeply. It still took your breath away. </p><p>“Happy anniversary, my love,” he murmured. </p><p>“Happy anniversary Zuko.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are appreciated! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>